A conventional pneumatic tool includes a housing which may be made by casting processes. The housing should be further treated by mechanical processing for machining air passages in the housing. The relevant elements including the air cylinder, valve means, air-inlet adapter, etc. are then implemented into the housing for assembling a portable pneumatic tool.
In a conventional air tool, there are complex air passages A formed in the housing S as shown in FIG. 19, and cores should be provided in the casting mold during the casting process in order to form the air passages A, thereby increasing the production complexity and cost. Meanwhile, the casting product may contain fine apertures in the tool housing with porosity, thereby causing problem of air leakage and deteriorating the product quality of the pneumatic tool.
Meanwhile, it is usually difficult to assemble a shock-absorbing device in the housing of the pneumatic tool. If the housing of the tool is made by casting of metallic material, the tool will be heavy, inconvenient for handling and operation.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional pneumatic tool, and invented the present pneumatic tool assembled with module units.